Yume o Miru
by FallinOutFallinIn
Summary: A story of two people; how they found love, learned to breathe, and most of all, to change each other's table of destiny in the most unlikely way: telling a precious secret.
1. Prologue: Bittersweet

A/N: Minna-san! Thankies for all the reviews you gave me from my last ficcie. big hug to all of you who read the fic I splashed out shopping. -.-;; So my wallet is back to zero again (from the 600 pesos I had). I won't go shopping ever again. crosses fingers

Notes regarding the story: This is shounen-ai. Like I always say, don't like, don't read. Did I sound too mean? :'( Gomen No fight-fight this time. So it's probably OOC at later chapters. Sorry for my grammar. . I'm not really that good in English, so please bear with me. Onegai? The title may be a little sentimental for others, so please bear with that too. :( BTW, the title means 'dream' in English.

Brief Summary: Kazuki and Ban are two people whom you never, or at least, expect to be together. But, (and that's a big butt- I mean, but) what if Ban discovers something about Kazuki that no one ever knew?

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Yume o Miru  
by: Star of FallinOutFallinIn

Prologue: Bittersweet

"Shidooooooooooo…" Ban punched a wailing chibi Ginji in the head, "Itai! Ban-chan! Why'd you do that?" Ban rolled his eyes, "Because," he pushed his glasses up, "it irritates everyone." Ginji's eyes started to water then he turned to Kazuki, "Kazu-chan! You're not irritated, are you?"

Kazuki didn't seem to hear Ginji's question, he was just sipping his coffee quietly; he seemed deep in thought. "Eto… Kazu-chan?" Kazuki snapped out of his trance, looked at Ginji then smiled, "Ah… Iie, Ginji-san," Ginji started to jumped up and down, apparently happy, "See Ban-chan? Kazu-chan likes me!" Ban once again rolled his eyes, "Whatever," he said, "Oi, saru mashi! Just take Ginji away! And please," he pointed his thumb at a dancing Emishi, "take him too."

Shido momentarily glared at Ban then took Ginji and Emishi away from Honky Tonk. "Oi Paul! Get me some pizza!" When he received no reply, "Paul! Pizza!" he repeated. "Paul and Natsumi-san are out shopping," he said, "they gave me the responsibility of taking care of the café." Ban frowned and wrinkled his nose, "Dammit. I haven't eaten all day." Kazuki blinked, "But it's just 10 in the morning." Kazuki smiled, "I can treat you if you like," Ban imitated Ginji in his chibi form, "Kazu-chan! Honto ni? Arigatooooo!" then he went on top of Kazuki's head.

After Ban and Kazuki shared the box of pizza, they went for a short walk. "Oi, itomaki. You're expression a while ago, when Ginji talked you,didn't go unnoticed on me," Ban said. For a short while, Kazuki thought there was a hint of concern in Ban's eyes, but it disappeared as fast as it appeared, "what's the matter?" Kazuki opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish, "Aa… I was j-just thinking a-about my m-mother. You know, w-why she t-told me to go to M-Mugenjou." Ban noticed that Kazuki was lying, but he just let it pass. He didn't want to scare the poor, stammering guy (or at least that was what he thought).

All of a sudden, Kazuki fell on the floor.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Ban took Kazuki to the nearest hospital. Kazuki was a kilogram heavier and a centimeter higher than him, but with the help of his 200kg grip, he made it to the hospital without effort[1]. Kazuki still didn't wake up after an hour causing the medics to take him to the ER.

After a while of waiting near the ER, the doctor who tended Kazuki showed up. Ban immediately went to the doctor, "Is itoma- I mean, Kazuki all right?" The doctor didn't reply but instead said, "Are you a relative of the patient? I am Uwakimono Yuetsu,[2]" he extended his hand, "and you are…?" Ban stared at the hand of the doctor but took it anyway, "Mido Ban. And no, I'm just a friend of his."

The doctor was quite good-looking, with his layered brown hair that ended slightly after his ears and amethyst eyes that matched his amethyst earring. "Err… doctor?" Yuetsu looked up from his papers, "If you don't mind, how old are you anyway?" Yuetsu didn't seem to be surprised about Ban's question, he just smiled and said, "My patients always ask me that," he said, "I'm 35." Ban raised an eyebrow, then wrinkled his nose, "Are you sure? You look like a high-school boy." Yuetsu just laughed heartily.

"Anyway doctor, as I asked before, is Kazuki all right?" The smile on the face of Yuetsu disappeared. _"Oh shit, I don't like the tone of his face." _Ban thought.

"Ban-san, I'm afraid that---"

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

A/N: Ack! Nice cliff-hanger! It's just the prologue. Thanks for reading up to here. Please don't forget to review, ne? I don't want to spoil it for you, so just keep on reading the next chapters if you want. ;) Please, please, please, please r&r!

[1] Ban is 175cm while Kazuki is 176cm. Ban is 58kg while Kazuki is 59kg. Thanks to dakkanya.net -- visit this! A must-visit site.

[2] Uwakimono means flirt. smile


	2. Chapter One: Ice Cream

A/N: I'm getting clumsy lately. Damn. ; I also changed the prologue a tad, ne? But it is still pretty much the same (just changed the format). Send in your suggestions about the fic and I'll try to put it in. Also, thankies for all the reviews you gave me! I discovered something really small. ff.net kept scraping all my asterisks off which indicates my actions. Apparently, I can't use them anymore. So I'll just replace them with this, ne? (roflmao). Please r&r!

lady cristina: lol. Am I? I guess I am. Don't worry, here's the next installment.

crYstaL: yay, you gave me an idea about Juubei. Arigato, na?

Everyone else who reviewed: Thanks! I appreciate it a lot. Helps me be a better writer.

Dedications: to Li Pei Fen, for inspiring me very much.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

****

Yume o Miru  
by: Star of FallinOutFallinIn

Chapter One: Ice Cream

"Ban-san, I'm afraid that---"

Dug. Dug. Dug. Dug. Ban felt his heartbeat getting faster every second. He didn't know why, but he felt a slight nervousness about what the doctor was going to say.

"Ban-san, I'm afraid that---"

"C'mon! Say it already, dammit!" Ban breathed and exasperated sigh. He was losing his patience, and people who know him, especially Ginji, would already stop irritating him. Probably. But the pathetic doctor didn't know him. _"So I guess it's okay. But if he says it one more time, I'll--"_

"Ban-san, I'm afraid that---"

"WILL YOU JUST FREAKING TELL ME, TEME?!"

Yuetsu turned into what looked like a chibi Ginji, only it's not him. "Gomeeeeeeennnnn!" A familiar vein popped on Ban's forehead, then went to Kazuki's room, stepping on Yuetsu on his way.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Kazuki stared at the ceiling for already about a minute or so, as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. He only looked away when he heard the door open and close.

"Oi, itomaki. Didn't you hear me? I was knocking on your door for ages." Ban knew that he was exaggerating, because he only knocked one time then burst into the door. Oh well.

"Gomen nasai, Ban. I was just… thinking."

"Again? About what this time?"

"Dunno." Ban rolled his eyes again. "The doctor said that I can go out of this hospital tomorrow," Kazuki started, "why don't you call Juubei for me?" Ban frowned, "You know that I don't have money." Kazuki blinked. "Ah… sou ka. You can go now if you like." Ban scowled, then sat down on a chair. "Never mind. I'm kinda' lazy anyway." He crossed his arms over his chest then leaned on the chair, closing his eyes and pretending to sleep.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

It was 10 in the evening, but Kazuki still couldn't sleep. Ban had been bugging him for about an hour, asking him what the doctor said, what are his medicines, et cetera. He said it was only from exhaustion, but Ban didn't believe him. Finally, Ban gave in then slept. With a scowl of course.

Ban.

Kazuki felt a blush creeping in his cheeks when he repeated Ban's name again. He actually liked Ban the first time he saw him. But the more Kazuki knew Ban, how he was this close to their Raitei, how their Raitei loved his partner dearly, the more he fell.

He glanced at the sleeping Ban, whose head was now on Kazuki's bed, slightly snoring. _Cute._ Kazuki shook his head. No way.

He found himself reaching out to touch Ban's cheeks, but his other hand prevented him from doing so.

"Kazuki…"

"Huh?" Kazuki did not need to think twice, he surely heard his name. He glanced around, but saw no one. "Kazuki…" Kazuki realized that the sound actually came from… Ban? Yes, he was right. The sound DID came from him. _"Is he dreaming of me…? Is it possible…?"_ Kazuki's face brightened for a moment, but suddenly disappeared and was replaced by a sad look. _"Ha-ha. Dream on."_ Kazuki felt tears welling up in his eyes, but instead of crying his heart out, he instead closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

But he didn't notice the door closing.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Ban opened his phone, checking out if there were messages sent through the night.

4 missed calls. Ginji's number.

Heck, Ginji was probably worried for the two of them. Ban was too thrifty to call Ginji yesterday, so he let the guy worry. Ban couldn't help but smile on his partner's kindness. Ginji was the only one who understood him, and cared so much for him. He yawned and stretched, then started to wake up the sleeping Kazuki. He shook Kazuki. Hard. When he got no reaction, Ban decided that his itomaki was a heavy-sleeper.

"Wait a minute. His?" Ban shrugged. Then he proceeded waking up Kazuki.

A sing-song voice. "I-to-ma-ki." No reaction.

Ban placed his lips near Kazuki's ears, this time a seductive tone. "Let's do something fun together," No reaction.

Ban coughed, this time imitating Juubei's. "Kazuki. Ai shiteru." Still no reaction.

"ARGH!!!" Ban was once again losing his patience. He already decided. He wouldn't back off. He will…

Poke Kazuki in the butt. Oh wait, he already did.

Kazuki jumped out off his bed, almost comically. He had his eyes widened, and his hand was apparently, over his butt. Ban was whistling innocently, then he looked at Kazuki. "Eh? What happened to you?" Kazuki pouted. Ban flashed his award-winning "oh-my-god-I-am-so-cute-and-innocent-it-hurts-I-can-not-do-anything-bad" smile. In return, Kazuki flashed his award-winning "do-not-flash-me-that-smile-again-or-else-you-will-die-not-on-time" death glare. Then they both laughed heartily.

After Kazuki got his clothes back, they went to pay for the fee. Good thing Kazuki had some money with him that day. "Wanna go for ice cream, itomaki?" Kazuki seemed so happy with the idea, "Hai!"

Cling.

The sound at the ice cream parlor reminded them at the one at Honky Tonk. It was actually similar. When they entered, they found Ginji in his chibi form, being carried by-hand by Juubei. "They're just probably out, Raitei." Ginji pouted then tears streamed down his cheeks, "Demooooooooooooooooo… Ban-chan and Kazu-chan might be lost! Waaaaaahhhhh!!" Ban's hand came in contact with Ginji's head. "How can I be lost, baka? I just sent itomaki to the hospital!"

Ginji disappeared from the floor then "ate" Ban's head. "Ban-chan! You're okay!" then rushed to Kazuki's head, "You too, Kazu-chan!"

It took sometime to tie Ginji to one of the chairs. "Saru mashi and Jubei? Why are you here?" Shido answered, "We were looking for you two," he started, "when we came back from the park, you two weren't there," Juubei nodded, then he continued, "we just let it pass. But you two were gone for quite a while," Juubei said. "Then we looked all over for you two," he said to the both of them, be he was only looking at Kazuki. "Hai! We were looking for Ban-chan and Kazu-chan so we weren't able to sleep yet!" said an ecstatic chibi Ginji, happiness evident on his face.

Kazuki smiled in appreciation, "Arigato. Juubei, Shido, Ginji-san," Ban looked away, "Hn!" Kazuki sweatdropped, "I guess that came from Ban too."

"Anyway, itomaki. What flavor do you want?" he then noticed Juubei eyeing him suspiciously. "Don't get me wrong, Juubei. This is just a way of saying thanks for itomaki's pizza yesterday," he smirked, "I am not stealing your boyfriend or whatsoever." Kazuki blushed at the comment, then hid it. "I like mint chocolate chip, please." Ban seemed surprised at Kazuki's preferred flavor, "Ooh. Itomaki likes mint chocolate chip? I didn't think of that."

Chibi Ginji jumped up and down. "Ban-chan! I like strawberry!" Ban grimaced, "How the hell did you untie those?," then he rolled his eyes, "Fine. Just this one time, 'kay?" Ginji nodded, "Haaai!"

When Ban brought the 3 ice cream cups to the table (he bought chocolate for him since it was the cheapest at he store), Ginji snatched away his strawberry ice cream, digging at it ever-so quickly. "Oishii! Arigato, Ban-chan!" Ban glanced at Kazuki, who was eating his ice cream with such modesty, using a spoon and only eating a small amount.

Ban still couldn't believe that this person right beside him was actually a guy. He has a pretty slender body, his gracefulness, and a face that can be mistaken as a girl's. Ban didn't notice that Kazuki was already looking at him, who seemed a little conscious because he was staring at him.

Ban laughed, then continued eating his already melted chocolate ice cream. "Itomaki," Ban placed a finger at the side of his lips, indicating that Kazuki had ice cream on his face. Kazuki picked up a napkin then brushed the wrong side. Ban shook his head, then sighed in exasperation. "I'll do it." Ban leaned over to Kazuki.

Kazuki could almost feel Ban's body heat. Or was it his? He closed his eyes tightly, concentrating on his hormones. "I'm not going to eat you, you know." Kazuki blinked. Ban was holding his thumb up, showing the ice cream. Ban licked the ice cream away from his thumb, then finished his ice cream.

Ban happily ate his ice cream, but failed to notice Juubei's indignant expression.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

A/N: Yay! I finished the second installment! Classes will start soon, so I may not be able to update frequently. :( Gomen nasai! I can only update every weekends and holidays starting June 7. But I'll try my best, ne? So please review and I will be happy. Sayonara!


	3. Chapter Two: Hormones and the Like

****

A/N: It's been quite a while. Nightmare started again (aka school), but I guess it's okay. I saw my friends again. Just keep reviewing, hai? Pretty please (beautiful eyes)? LOL! So like I said before, review your comments and suggestions for this fic. Here's the second chapter!

Dedications: For AmanoAndin, Moronicius and lady cristina (I hope I got your names right). And for everyone else who reviewed.

Standard disclaimers apply.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

****

Yume o Miru

Chapter Two: Hormones and the Like

Ban happily ate his ice cream, but failed to notice Juubei's indignant expression.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Juubei pushed Ban against the wall, quite harshly.

"Don't you understand, Mido Ban?!"

"Understand WHAT?"

"Kazuki is dying! Don't you even understand those three words?!"

"No, I don't. So please leave me alone." Juubei punched Ban squarely in the face, obviously irritated by Ban's words and actions.

Juubei lifted Ban by his collar, "Look, you may not believe this, Mido Ban-sama," Juubei said in a mocking tone, "but Kazuki… he… he likes you, okay?" Ban was taken aback by Juubei's revelation, but didn't show it.

"So what? I don't care." Juubei gritted his teeth.

"Because he's dying," Juubei explained, calm this time, "and back at the ice cream parlor, y-you have no idea how you made him happy."

Ban said nothing. "Fine," he said, letting go of Ban's shirt. "I'll leave."

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

__

"What the hell? Kazuki dying? Kazuki likes me? Heck, that was probably the last thing he'd do!" Those were the thoughts on Ban's head as he made his way to Honky Tonk.

When he entered the café, Kazuki and chibi Ginji were there, talking about something. "Kazuki," the two people looked at Ban. "Hai?" Ban approached Kazuki, then harshly lifted him by the arm. Ban was physically stronger than him, so he was able to drag Kazuki out of the chair.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Kazuki seemed confused, "What are you talking about…?" Ban tightened his grip around Kazuki's arm, causing him to wince slightly, "You know what I am talking about, dimwit!" Kazuki seemed hurt, then Ban widened his eyes, realizing what he just said. Then he let go of Kazuki's arm.

"Sorry. Forget what I said."

Ban left Honky Tonk, leaving Kazuki and Ginji confused.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Ban leaned on the headrest of his Ladybug. He had been thinking about what Juubei said all day. It was already 11 in the evening, and all Ban could hear was the closing of… car… doors? Ban quickly changed to defensive mode, looking at the seat beside him. "Eh? Kazuki?"

Kazuki nodded. "Sorry for surprising you," he said. "I didn't mean it." Ban sighed then leaned again on the headrest, "What do you want at this hour, itomaki?"

"I just wanted to ask… how did you---"

"Juubei."

"Aah…" Kazuki looked at the floor, finding it very interesting. "Why didn't you tell us?" Kazuki looked up, "I didn't want to worry everyone," he said. "What's your… you know…"

"Brain cancer."

"I'm sorry," Ban replied.

"Why say sorry, Ban? Everyone is gonna die someday anyway."

Ban nodded. "Fine… Do you have any wishes that even for once, you wanted it to actually happen?"

Kazuki smiled, "Of course I do. Ever since I was a child, I wanted to have stars on my room. That's my first wish," he said, "my second wish is… to find out who gave me these bells," Kazuki said, giving his hair a light tug. "My third wish… I wanted the person I love, love me back. But that couldn't happen."

Ban shot his eyes open. Ban still didn't believe that Kazuki _actually_ liked him, but he still felt slightly conscious when Kazuki mentioned about that. When he realized that Kazuki stopped talking, "What's your fourth wish?" he uttered.

"to die happy." With that, Kazuki left the car. Ban didn't know why, but he felt sadness the moment Kazuki said that. But at the same time very, very confused. _"What in the name of fuckers…? 3 of those wishes are similar to the wishes of my "friend" from 6 years ago… Come to think of it… those bells look somehow familiar… Could Kazuki possibly be…?"[1]_

It was only when Ban was about to lock the door when he noticed a neatly folded piece of paper on the seat. He picked it then opened it, eyes full of curiosity. Then he read the paper…

__

Ban

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Ban grunted. Someone was knocking on the car window. He cursed under his breath then shouted, "Will you just goddamn be care---" then he stopped in mid-sentence.

It was Kazuki.

Ban opened the lock of the door. He told Kazuki to go inside. "Ban. I'm sorry for leaving just like that yesterday evening." Kazuki said, while sitting down the seat. "It's okay."

"Anyway, Ban---"

"Kazuki," Ban said, cutting Kazuki's speech, "may you please explain to me what this may be?" with that, he picked the piece of paper and shoved it in Kazuki's outstretched palms.

Ban and Kazuki locked eyes for a moment, but when the latter opened the paper, his eyes grew wide. "How do you explain that… itomaki?" Ban waited for an answer. Then after a minute or so, Kazuki looked up to meet Ban's eyes.

"I-I didn't write this, you know! I h-have no idea who placed this in your car!"

"Well then, how did you know that I found it on my car?"

"Why I…! Well I… I mean, y-you were in your car overnight, right?"

"You've been stalking me?"

"N-no!"

"Then how did you know?"

"W-well… Ginji-san was with me all night…"

"And the conncection?"

Kazuki placed both of his hands on both of his ears, "Please just shut up!" Ban 'oohed' and 'aahed'. "Sorry, Kazuki. I as just kidding, you know." Kazuki felt his cheeks grow hot. "Gomen… I'm just… a little jumpy and nervous these days…" Ban laughed and patted Kazuki lightly on the back. "I know, I know. It's my fault. Sorry."

Kazuki chuckled and sneezed. Ban thought, _"Even his sneeze sounds like a woman!"_ Ban couldn't help but laugh hysterically. Kazuki pouted then after a while, he laughed with Ban.

After a quarter-of-an-hour of laughing and sharing jokes, they both fell silent. Someone broke the silence. But this time, it was Ban who sneezed.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Somewhere inside Japan…

"I wonder why Ban-chan forgot to pick me up today…"

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Ban chuckled lightly, so he only could hear it. "C'mon, itomaki. Let's go to Idiot's Ice Cream."

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

This time, Kazuki treated Ban in ice cream. Kazuki smiled slightly at Ban who was slurping his ice cream. "I didn't know Ban liked ice cream." He thought out aloud. He quickly covered his mouth. "Nani, itomaki?" Kazuki waved his hands. "Nothing. Just continue eating." Ban shrugged. Kazuki, too, continued eating his mint chocolate chip.

Ban felt Kazuki's eyes on him for quite a while. "I didn't know Ban liked ice cream." He heard Kazuki say, but pretended not to hear it, "Nani, itomaki?" He waved his hands. "Nothing. Just continue eating." Then Ban shrugged. _"Itomaki is eating ice cream," _Ban thought. _"He's cute that way." _Then Ban suddenly remembered something he forgot. "Oh, shit! I forgot to pick Ginji!" Kazuki laughed. "I already told Juubei to pick him up a while ago, Ban." Ban frowned. "Gomen," Ban shook his head then smiled. "No problem. No need to say sorry."

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Bgan and Kazuki finished their ice cream then went back to Honky Tonk. On the way there, Ban suddenly spoke up, "Remember yesterday, Kazuki?" Kazuki looked up, "Hmm?"

"You wanna know who gave you those bells, right?"

Kazuki shook his head, "I already know who gave them to me."

Ban blinked, "Who?"

"You, Ban."

Ban blinked again, but this time, twice. "Why do you say so?"

"It was from the picture Ginji-san made me see just a few hours ago. It was a picture of you, from 6 years ago. He said that you gave it to him because you wanted him to remember that, 'Mido Ban is the coolest and most good-looking guy in the world!' It was the same guy that gave me these bells."

Ban nodded. Then he pulled out a picture from his pocket. He stared at it for a while, then snorted. He threw it at Kazuki. It took a moment to make Kazuki register the picture in his mind.

Then he turned red all over.

Steam came out from his head.

It was a picture of Kazuki taking a bath at Juubei's house, frowning. A picture from 6 years ago.

"I got it from Juubei. It looked like the person who I gave the bells to. But I didn't believe it at first until you told me."

Kazuki pouted. "You shouldn't have laughed."

Ban hugged (oh gosh! Oo LOL!) Kazuki. "Sorry!"

"But Ban… why do you still have the picture with you?"

Ban froze. He had to find an excuse. A good excuse. How could he say to him that--- "I-I forgot to give it back to him," then he snatched the picture away from Kazuki. "I'll be the one who'll give it to him." Then Ban realized that he was still hugging Kazuki. He quickly pulled away.

"Anyway, itomaki. What were you doing in the picture?"

Kazuki looked embarrassed for a moment, "Well… I just had my haircut at that time," he said, "and I was all itchy all over. Juubei offered me to take a bath at his house. Then he took a picture of me. Naked. So I frowned before he even took a picture."[2]

Ban laughed. "I see."

They were silent for some time, but all of a sudden, Kazuki fainted.

__

"Kazuki!"

tbc

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

****

A/N: Finished the second chappie. Success! The chapter three would be about… it's a secret .. Oh, you're probably wondering, eh? Sorry I didn't explain this earlier. Let's just think that Kazuki had no bells before he met Juubei, hai? So you'll understand. :) Tell me if there are some typos, or if you want to make any comments and suggestions. Please review to make a 13-year-old childish girl happy.

[1] I'm estimating here. In the manga, Kazuki is 20 years old while Ban is 21. So… six years ago, meaning Kazuki- 14, Ban- 15 and Juubei- 15. Yep, Juubei plays a slightly bigger role next chapter. Oh btw, those ages of Juubei and Kazuki indicate that it was before they left for Mugenjou. And Ban… before he met Raitei.

[2] Kazuki _absolutely_ looked adorable when he had a haircut. He probably took a haircut when he was 15. But for the sake of the next chapter, let's say he got his haircut when he was 14. Wanna see him? E-mail me and I'll give the URL to you. Btw, Juubei looked so kawaii too. He had big eyes. XD


	4. Chapter Three: Past Revisited

A/N: This chapter is all about Kazuki's and Ban's (and Juubei's, too) past from 6 years ago. :D Please also take note that this chapter happened outside Mugenjou. It happened… somewhere (I'm so pathetic) inside Japan, sometime before Kazuki and Juubei fled to Mugenjou, ne? I also wanna thank Tsuzuki for saying a few words: "what? game! tell me if you need something!" -.- I kept saying, 'help me with this!' but… what the hell. ;; No credit for you today, girl.

Dedications: For everyone who reviewed, particularly AmAnOaNdIn. Labyu!

A small but important note: Please, please, please review! If I don't get at least 5 different reviews, this will dishearten me and I won't be able to write anymore. :(

Standard disclaimers apply.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

****

Yume o Miru

By: Star of FallinOutFallinIn

Chapter Three: Past Revisited

.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

=.=Flashback=.=

"Juubei! Let's eat ice cream!" said a 14-year-old, hyper-active Kazuki.

"Eh? Ice cream again, Kazuki?" a surprised Juubei said. Kazuki just pouted then pretended to whimper, saying things like Juubei doesn't want him around anymore, Juubei hates him, et cetera. So after a while, Juubei gave in.

After asking permission, they went to the store, Idiot's Ice Cream. It was the only ice cream parlor in town, and it was everyone's favorite (;). Kazuki was disappointed when he found out that Idiot's Ice Cream was closed.

"Oh damn, it's closed!"

Kazuki glanced at the person beside him, knowing that it's not Juubei. The boy, around his age, was quite good-looking, with his black, straight hair that matched his purple pair of sunglasses (well, erm… I **think** it's a pair of sunglasses. ;) and striking purple-blue eyes.

Kazuki blinked.

The person blinked. "What's your name?"

Kazuki broke off from his trance, then smiled, "My name is Kazuki," he said, extending his hand, "nice to meet you! How about you, what's your name?" The boy stared Kazuki's extended hand or a moment, then took it.

"Ban."

Kazuki nodded, letting go. "Oh, by the way, this is Juubei."

Juubei was already frowning, thinking that Kazuki completely forgot about him.

Ban only nodded. "Fine. Whatever."

Juubei once again frowned.

"Anyway, Ban-san, wanna go for a walk?"

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Juubei punched Ban hard in the face, causing Ban to tumble down the stairs.

"What do you want?!"

"I saw your look on Kazuki. Are you a stalker or what?!" was Juubei's angered reply.

"Ha! You're just jealous because Kazuki doesn't spend time with you anymore!"

Juubei's face literally crunched up. "No, I'm not! I… I just care for him, that's all!"

Ban stood up, then patted Juubei on the back. "I care for him too, Juubei. But it's not right to judge people. Kazuki doesn't approve of that," Ban said while walking away.

But both of them didn't hear or notice the rustling of leaves and a shadowy figure retreating fast.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

"Eh?! Kazuki, what happened to your hair?!" A very flabbergasted Ban said.

Kazuki just laughed. "I cut it. Isn't it apparent?"

"Well… well… it IS. But… why?"

"Well, I am a little annoyed and bothered by my long hair," Kazuki answered. He then smiled sweetly at Ban. It was so sweet that Ban felt himself blush at this. Ban normally didn't care if anyone smiled sweetly at him. In fact, he found it… hideous. But the sight of Kazuki, smiling at HIM, was simply… mesmerizing. Hypnotic!

"Ban-san? Are you still there?"

Ban snapped out of his hypnotic state when he realized Kazuki was staring at him like he was an alien from mars. "Eh? What did you say?" Kazuki sighed, then smiled again.

"I was asking if I look good in my new haircut," said the brown-haired boy, "I cut it myself!" Kazuki said, quite proudly.

"Eh? Yes, absolutely! I… really, honest! I… I like it! Uhm, in fact, you actually look great! I mean, it looks good on you!" he found himself tongue-tied and at the same time staring at the alien from Venus before him.

Kazuki tried not to laugh, seeing his friend tongue-tied. "Ah… really? Sankyuu!" then he kissed Ban on the cheeks. Ban blushed again, then observed the retreating form of Kazuki.

Ban couldn't believe that a guy could actually be **this** feminine. He was so slender. Ban was skinny, but he didn't have those curves, like Kazuki's. Those who don't know this guy would probably mistake him for a guy, and grope him, considering he also had a cute and kiss-able face and lips.

Ban punched his own head. What the hell was he thinking?!

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Juubei eyed Ban suspiciously. They've known each other for almost 2 and a half months, but Juubei and Ban had been into fights for almost twice a week. If not, thrice.

And if Kazuki wasn't there to stop the two of them, they would be probably dead right now, eaten by hundreds and thousands of insects.

Ban was feeding Kazuki ice cream, and Juubei felt slightly jealous. Kazuki was spending less time with him, and it was all simpleton Ban's fault.

"Say aaaahhh… baby Kazuki,"

Juubei made a face. He thought, "Kazuki is definitely not your baby, imbecile. You are probably the corniest person I've ever met."

"Here is your mint chocolate chip ice cream airplane, baby!" Juubei frowned again then imitated Ban in a mocking tone.

"Ban! You're being too mushy!" Kazuki said, pretending to be irritated. But inside, he was actually smiling.

When Kazuki turned his head to Ban, they lock lips for a moment. Juubei stood up, more surprised than the two. It wasn't intentional, but Kazuki's face was pretty close to Ban's. They were surprised for an instant, touching their lips unconsciously.

Then they blurted out in unison, "That was my first kiss!" then they both laughed.

Juubei clenched his fist into a tight ball. He knitted his brows in anger. Then he finally decided: if he can't have Kazuki for himself, then no one can![1]

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Whiish!

Juubei inspected the kitchen knife on his right hand, smiling evilly.

He quickly paced to Kazuki's house, which was only a block away. He met Kazuki's mother, Kayui[2], at the door. "Oh, Kakei-san. Good timing. Can you watch Kazuki for a while? I'm afraid I'll have to do groceries." Juubei nodded, hiding the knife behind his back.

"Thank You, Juubei. I truly appreciate it." Kayui said, before leaving.

Juubei knew where Kazuki's room was. He took a run for it. Kazuki didn't sense Juubei, since he was concentrated on practicing. But when Juubei took one step, Kazuki quickly looked up. "Oh, Juubei! What are you doing here?" Kazuki ran to Juubei.

"Nothing," with that, Juubei stabbed Kazuki near the heart.

But failed. Instead, he accidentally sliced his kimono's sleeves, but hard enough to draw blood.

"Juubei! What are y---"

Before Kazuki could finish his sentence, Juubei lunged forward to him. Kazuki reached for some of his strings, but Juubei swatted it away. Kazuki was backed on the wall, and he was helpless. All he could do was brace himself from Juubei's knife by both of his arms. He readied himself for the pain, closing his eyes very tightly, but it never came.

When Kazuki opened his eyes, he could see the back of a person, shielding him.

Ban.

"Noo! Baaan!" Juubei dropped the knife, tears streaming down his face.

Kazuki shook Ban, "Baaan!" Juubei slashed Ban, almost on his entire torso, and it was really quite deep. Kazuki could feel tears prick his eyes. Just then, Kazuki's older sister, Komori[3], came rushing to the room.

"Kazuki! What's that? I---" She quickly stopped when she saw a bloodied person, almost lying lifelessly on Kazuki's arms.

"Komori-neechan! Juubei… he---"

"C'mon Kazuki, let's take him to a nearby hospital! Hurry!"

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

"It's a good thing that the attacker missed the patient's heart," said the doctor, quite relieved, "or else he would be in a real critical condition."

Komori nodded her head. "Arigato, Yuetsu. I really appreciate it." Yuetsu, a 29-year-old doctor, was actually Komori's husband, working on a hospital. "Sure, anything for my anata." He pecked her on the lips.

"Oh, by the way, do you know the attacker? You should report it to the police." Yuetsu asked, specifically on Kazuki. Komori glanced sympathetically at her younger brother. Kazuki just shook his head, still staring at Ban, a worried expression apparent on his face. Yuetsu nodded. Then he left the room.

"Komori-neechan. It's all my fault," Komori placed a hand on her younger brother's shoulder. "No it's not, Kazuki. You were shocked. It's just a normal reaction," when she received no response, she sighed. "where is his family?"

"He has no family. His grandmother died three years ago," Komori bowed her head down. "I'm sorry." Kazuki shook his head. "No, nee-chan. Don't say sorry. Everyone is going to die someday."

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Kazuki was exhausted from crying his eyes out. So after a while, he fell asleep on Ban's bed.

Ban stirred in his sleep, moaning. He sat up, but felt pain in his torso. "What the hell…" Then he remembered. He was visiting Kazuki when he saw Juubei holding a knife, preparing to attack Kazuki. He need not to think twice. He shielded Kazuki from the attack, and all the rest… blank.

He lightly touched Kazuki's hair and face. It felt so soft on his hands… like satin over steel. Ban pulled away, surprised on what he was doing. He couldn't possibly be… falling for him?

I guess it's okay. Kazuki is nice. Cute too. Maybe that's why Juubei wanted to kill. He was possessive. Ch. Kazuki was beautiful, inside and out. And Ban was impressed by that. Afterwards, he, too, fell asleep again.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

"Wake up, sleepy head."

Kazuki rose, then yawned. Kazuki blinked.

Once.

Twice.

Thrice.

Then he jumped on Ban. "Ban! You're awake!"

Ban laughed. "Am I?" Kazuki pecked Ban on the cheeks. "Saa, ikimashou ne?" Ban nodded.

When they went outside the hospital, Juubei was standing there. Ban gritted his teeth then clenched his fists. "What are you doing here, you great protector!" He was about to launch himself at Juubei, but Juubei didn't budge. He continued anyway. But someone hugged him from the back.

"Stop it, Ban. He's already regretting it." Ban put down his fists. "Fine."

Juubei bowed his head down. "I'm so sorry, Kazuki, Ban." Ban looked away, "Hn. You should be."

"I promise, Kazuki. Being your protector, I won't ever, ever, do that again from this day on." Kazuki's eyes twinkled. "Juubei… why are you always so old-fashioned…"

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

"Eh? You're leaving already, Ban?! Why so fast?!"

"I'm going to be strong for you too, Kazuki. I promise!" then he shoved something on Kazuki's hands, then ran away quickly.

"Chotto! Ban! I don't even---" Kazuki sighed, when he realized that Ban was already out of ear-shot. "---know your whole name…" He glanced at the box and letter. Then he opened the box.

"Bells?"

Then Kazuki opened the letter.

'Kazuki,

I'm very sorry for just leaving like that. It's just that… when I'm sad, I just can't control my feelings. Gomen. By the way, those bells are for your strings. I just see them scattered anywhere, so I got this idea of buying you one. Ha-ha. I will really miss you. Find me when you grow old enough, okay? By the way, those three wishes you mentioned… you know, 'to see stars in your room always', 'the person you love, love you back', and 'to die happy'. I thought about it. Those are good wishes. I promise, also, when I grow old enough, I'd make those wishes come true! After all, nothing is impossible, right?'

Kazuki continued to read the letter, smiling sadly.

'I just want to say that… ever since you came into my damn life, I was just… so happy. And I have no fucking idea why. It's as if… you were there. And my life became complete. Kazuki… I love you. And even though I don't know your whole name, I will find you. I promise. I will. Even if it takes forever.

Ban'

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

When Ban looked at Kazuki's brown eyes, he learned the most important part of the language that all the world spoke- the language that everyone on earth was capable of understanding in their heart. It was love. Something older than humanity, more ancient than the desert. Something that exerted the same force whenever two pairs of eyes met, as had theirs.

It was the pure Language of the World. It required no explanation, just as the universe needs none as it travels through endless time.

He had been told by his parents and grandparents that he must fall in love and really know a person before becoming committed. But maybe people who felt that way had never learned the universal language. Because, when you now that language, it's easy to understand that someone in the world awaits you, whether it's in the middle of the desert or in some great city. And when two such people encounter each other, and their eyes meet, the past and future become unimportant. There is only that moment, and the incredible certainty that everything under the sun was written by one hand only. It is the hand that evokes love, and creates a twin soul for every person in the world. Without such love, one's dreams would have no meaning[4].

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

"But Ban… when is forever…?"

tbc

[1] Yes, that's typical for a person to say when he's obsessed (Sweatdrops).

[2] Kayui means 'itchy'. The name of Kazuki's mother wasn't mentioned in the anime, so this is just made-up.

[3] while… Komori means 'babysitter'. Wasn't also mentioned in the anime. But some claim (and from the reviews I had on my previous fic) that Kazuki DID have an older sister.

[4] A wonderful passage from a novel by Paolo Coelho. Isn't it the most wonderful passage in the universe? Was really inspired by this. I brought this book when I was… 12? But I didn't understand it until now. Read it, read it! ;

A/N: (ehem) Was it okay? No? Oo I knew it. . This will probably the longest chapter. Okaaaayyy… Anyway, I have a secret to tell. I was actually planning to make this story a Shido/Ban, demo, they're both… uhm… how to say… a brute… and… likes animals? (gets whacked by Shido and Ban fans) Gomeeen But I think Ban is suitable for being an uke! Wahahahahaha (gets dragged off by a couple of paramedics in a mental hospital)!

In the hospital: Anyway, review so I can add your comments and suggestions to this fic. Arigato Ganbarimasu! I made a mistake, btw. ; The summary says, 'But what if Ban discovers something about Kazuki that no one ever knew?', but suddenly Juubei confronts Ban saying that Kazuki is dying. LOL! O.o Hah! I get redundant sometimes, ne?


	5. Chapter Four: Reality Bites, it Hurts

A/N: You can either curse me for not updating for a long time or you can rejoice with me because I updated. Hee. Yes. Finally the long-awaited(!) Yume o Miru chappie four:) Don't get confused, alright? Just go on with the flow. Please review.

Standard disclaimers apply.

Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

Chapter Four: Reality Bites, it Hurts

The doctor placed the stethoscope on top of his table. He sighed. "Well, Ban-kun. It's a good thing you rushed him to the hospital immediately. He would've died from dehydration. Plus, he had a very high fever," he looked at the thermometer. "104.2"

Ban barely heard the doctor. He was just beside Kazuki, stroking his forehead. Suddenly, a shock of hair fell stubbornly over Kazuki's one eye, and he gave it an impatient swipe.

"Doctor, may I talk with the patient?" the doctor nodded. "Alone." He looked at the now-awake Kazuki. "What did you just do? Why did you just faint from dehydration and fever?"

Kazuki smiled. It was a sad smile. "I'm sick, Ban."

Ban rolled his eyes. "Well, obviously. This is a hospi-"

Kazuki cut him off. "You don't understand, Ban. I'm sick. I'm very sick. I have brain cancer."

Ban stared, shaking his head. "No time for jokes… Kazuki."

Kazuki looked angry. "I'm telling the truth. I would not joke about this! I discovered two years ago, and I stopped taking any treatments. I… I'm dying, Ban."

Ban had his hands gripped on Kazuki's slender shoulders. "Why didn't you tell me earlier!" He was almost shouting now. "Why only now!"

Kazuki looked away. "Sorry."

00000

"Uhm… Ban-kun. You told me that uh…" the doctor paused. "Kazuki-kun has brain cancer, as he stated. Well…" Ban stopped then glanced at the doctor. "I don't think it's brain cancer."

Ban's eyes widened and automatically stood up. "What!"

The doctor backed away, "Well… when we were checking-up on him, we didn't find any cancer cells. We still don't know what possible sickness it is. We will, however, immediately call you up if we found anything informative."

Ban frowned. "Whatever."

Kazuki opened his eyes, squinting when the bright light came in contact with his eyes. He caught a glimpse of a figure sleeping beside him. 'Where the hell am I, anyway?' When he became familiar, he sighed. 'Aah… Honky Tonk.' He looked at the person beside him. "Eh? Ban-kun?"

"Huh?" Ban raised an eyebrow. "Oh, itomaki. You're awake."

Kazuki chuckled. "No, not really." He joked, sarcastically. "What happened?"

Ban stood up, placing his hands on his hips. "You don't have brain cancer, itomaki."

This time, Kazuki sat up. "What? But I-"

Ban cut him off. "You have a different disease, not brain cancer. Whoever doctor told you that will die in hell."

Kazuki didn't even laugh at Ban's dark humor. He closed his eyes, lying down on the bed. "I hate this life."

Ban smirked. "You shouldn't, you know." He walked towards Kazuki's side. "Lots of people love and care for you, itomaki. But… why me? Why did you tell me?"

Kazuki sighed. "I don't know… it's just that… I felt something different when I'm with you. And suddenly I… I forget all my problems. When I'm sad you somehow make me happy. I don't know why…"

Ban's face was emotionless, but inside, he was smiling. He then stepped on something soft. He looked down. "Huh? What's this piece of crap?" He opened the paper. "To see stars in my room. To find out who gave me these bells. The person I love will love me back. To die happy." He looked at Kazuki. "Aren't these your wishes?"

Kazuki immediately stood up, then snatched the piece of paper from Ban. Then he blushed, chuckling. "Yes. I must've dropped it. Sorry." He smiled, sheepishly.

Ban laughed. "You're so cute for an itomaki."

"Stop it, Ban."

00000

"Eeeehhh… Ban-chan, I'm hungry… Let's get something to eat!"

Ban gave Ginji money, not uttering a single thing.

Ginji knew that something was up. His partner was distracted today, and for the first time, he actually didn't know why. He didn't know what to do. It was rare that he would encounter such things with him. It kind of weirded him out, honestly speaking. "Ban-chan…"

"What?"

Okay. It was either he will a) ask Ban-chan what is wrong and he will be beaten up senseless or b) just leave him alone and let Ban tell him, but definitely not today. Ginji shrugged and chose the latter. "Uhm… nothing."

The bells tinkled, signaling a person enter the café. Ginji's eyes lit up. "Kazu-chaaaaaaaan!" he lunged himself on the itomaki.

Ban choked on the coffee he was drinking then cast over a quick glance at the new-comer. But he looked away as fast as he could.

That didn't go unnoticed to Kazuki. He just shook his head. "Well, Ban-kun… aren't we supposed to drive around town today?" He smiled.

Ban couldn't help but sigh. "Fine… Let's go, Ginji, itomaki."

While Ginji was admiring the beautiful landmarks and stuff in the backseat, Ban and Kazuki sat quietly on the driver's seat and passenger's seat, respectively. Kazuki was looking out the window, who, apparently, was deep in thought.

Ban glanced over at Kazuki's direction. He momentarily clutched the latter's slightly extended hand. Kazuki turned around. "Don't worry too much. I'll be here with you."

Kazuki tried to, but he couldn't hide the smile.

tbc

0000000

A/N: It was a bit short, wasn't it? Sorry… Hmm… expect a lot more updates, alright? I hope… hee… Oh btw, to all pinoys: REJOICE FANS OF RIVERMAYA AND KITCHIE NADAL! They're having a concert in Araneta Coliseum on April 16… I'm definitely going to watch. Erm… hopefully. If I'm allowed to go. OMG. Those are my top fave singers. Wooh… time for pestering power, I guess. D Review, please.

Side note: Okay, apparently, as I am updating this, I discovered that ffn kept scraping off the dashes which I use as dividers. Argh.


	6. Chapter Five: Wish on a Shooting Star

**A/N: I admit I'm losing ideas for the fic. –sweatdrops- Any ideas? I _badly_ need inspiration right now. I will start updating less starting June 8. Sorry, requirements and stuff again for school.**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Wish on a Shooting Star**

Ban didn't know why the hell he was even there.

When he woke up that morning, he had the urge to visit Kazuki in his apartment _and _spend the day with him. But damn it all, he had been waiting, sitting beside the front door of the said apartment for seven _hours. _Yup, it was quarter to nine. But despite the long wait, he never gave up. He waited…

And waited…

And waited…

Until.

"Eh? Ban-kun? Uh… Konbanwa?"

Ban looked up to see a very startled Kazuki, holding a key, presumably for the apartment. He frowned. "Goddammit, itomaki. Where have you been?"

Kazuki smiled sheepishly. "Aa… Sorry, Ban-kun. Were you waiting for me?"

Ban tried to find the best excuse, but afterwards, he sighed. "Erm, yea. Now where were you?"

Kazuki chuckled. "I was over at the Honky Tonk, Ban-kun. I was actually looking for you, but Ginji-san said that he saw you rushing out the door."

Ban rolled his eyes. "Great. Erm, anyway… I'll leave now."

"No."

"Huh?"

"I thought you came to see me." Kazuki pouted. He was also looking forward to spending the day with Ban; but he was disappointed when he was nowhere in sight. He sat beside Ban.

Ban raised an eyebrow at the itomaki who sat beside him. He looked at the bright, starry sky. He sighed.

"You know what?"

"What?"

Kazuki smiled. "I feel safe when I see stars."

"Why?"

"I dunno… I just feel safe; that's all. I feel like as if stars are little angels that soothe you and wipe away your tears." He paused. "I feel as if they guide me every time I lose sight of the way."

Whoa, Ban thought. He stared at the sentimental Kazuki, mouth opening and closing like a goldfish.

"That's why I like nighttime. It reminds me that… there's a light amidst the darkness. It makes me happy." Kazuki sighed. He closed his eyes, musing.

Ban was now completely dumbstruck. He continued to stare at Kazuki, mind racing with hundreds of thoughts and questions he wanted to ask.

Kazuki must've notice Ban not talking, so he opened his eyes, looking at a bewildered Ban. "Ah…" he blushed. "Sorry, Ban-kun… I tend to open up to people I really trust."

"Ahaha…" Ban stammered, rubbing his nape. He was embarrassed, no matter how much he denied it. Even Ginji, his _best friend_, wouldn't treat him this way. A person not that close to him, for that matter. "You trust me, huh? That's good to hear especially when it came from you, itomaki."

Kazuki just blushed harder, a small smile forming on his lips.

They spent about a minute of silence, neither of them uttering a single word, not even a sigh. They just kept staring upwards the starry sky. Then Ban suddenly spoke up, somewhat… excited? "Look, c'mon, Kazuki! Make a wish now!"

Kazuki looked from the sky, then to Ban, then back to the sky again. He caught sight of something flashing, and bright.

A shooting star…

Ban immediately closed his eyes, ready to wish. But then he caught sight of Kazuki just staring, face emotionless. "Itomaki? Why aren't you wishing?"

Kazuki smiled, shaking his head. "No, Ban… when one thing is supposed to happen, it's bound to happen. It's no use wishing on a shooting star. The only thing we can do is accept."

Ban mused, turning serious for a moment. "From what I heard, that's what you call destiny." Then he _laughed_. "Don't be so sentimental, itomaki! It doesn't suit you at all. Hahaha…" he said, patting Kazuki's back.

Kazuki blinked.

I was lying, Ban thought. _Everything suits you. Huh! Why did I say that! Okay, I wasn't thinking straight. _A sudden load found its way on top of Ban's shoulders, breaking his chain of thoughts. _"What the hell?" _he glanced down his shoulder, then widened his eyes. The sight made him want to throw Kazuki down the floor then tear his body apart.

Ban thought. A sudden load found its way on top of Ban's shoulders, breaking his chain of thoughts. he glanced down his shoulder, then widened his eyes. The sight made him want to throw Kazuki down the floor then tear his body apart. 

It was so cute.

Kazuki was fast asleep, Ban presumed, since his eyes were closed. He looked so peaceful. And cute. Ban tucked away a lock of hair from the string-wielder's eyes. He just wanted to tackle Kazuki right then and there, damn it for making himself so cute, but instead, he just lightly pinched Kazuki's cheeks, smiling.

Kazuki snuggled closer as an arm draped over his shoulder, making him feel a lot warmer. The smell of Ban invaded his senses, making him somewhat calm. He wasn't really asleep, just tired.

"Please, Ban… don't let go now… I... I think… I think I love you."

Tbc


End file.
